Realize
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Scarlet Danvers gets a call from a Dr. Grace Bucklew about her sister and heads to Charming California. Will Scarlet be able to handle twins and her past when it rears its head? Will the Sons be able to keep her safe? Opie/OC Tig/OC Jax/OC Koz/OC Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I probably shouldn't be started another SoA story but I'm blocked a bit on my others and my muse Phoenix came up with this idea... * glares at Phoenix * Well my muse and pain meds came up with this story... LOL... * clears throat * This will be an Opie/OC story which should be interesting since I'm not use to writing mainly for Opie... * looks at Katie * Don't worry you get Tig in this story! * laughs * This story will have other OC's but the main person in the story is Opie... * blinks * Okay now on to the story! This story is AU and Lyla will not be in it and Half Sack will be alive in this story... It takes place after Season 3...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Scarlet Danvers was beyond pissed. She couldn't believe that she got a call from a hospital in Charming, California about her sister. As she made her way towards Charming from Oregon she tried to get her head wrapped around everything that she had learned in the last couple of hours but so far that wasn't happening. She couldn't believe that her sister had turned to drugs and alcohol and sleeping around. Hell she couldn't believe that her sister was pregnant with twins and that she had went into early labor.

She groaned and then slammed her hand against the steering wheel. She had figured that after her and Sienna had both watched their brother die from a drug overdose that Sienna would have quit the drugs. She should have known better though. She should have known that nothing would stop Sienna from doing the drugs. Now she had to go and once more rescue her sister from her own stupidity. It wasn't that she didn't love Sienna because she did love her sister with everything she had in her but she couldn't keep doing this. Although at least for now since she had to go to Charming it got her away from her boss. She shuddered as she thought about her boss because he didn't take no for an answer and she had the scars and bruises to prove it.

Six hours later she was passing the Welcome to Charming sign. She looked at the papers lying on the passenger side seat and followed the directions to St. Thomas hospital. Once there she found a parking spot and after making sure she had everything she would need she got out of her car. After making sure she locked the car up she took in a deep breath and let it out and then with a sigh she headed towards the hospital and in. She looked at the piece of paper and saw that it said 4th floor so she headed to the elevators and after getting in one she hit the button for the fourth floor.

She leaned back against the wall in the elevator and closed her eyes and sighed. She felt eyes on her but she didn't care. She was emotionally and physically drained and her whole body ached. She remembered her cell phone and she knew that her boss had a GPS chip put in it so she pulled it out and shut it off. She didn't want him finding her at all. Once the elevator doors opened she quickly made her way out of the elevator and to the Nurse's station. "Hi I'm Scarlet Danvers and I'm here to see my sister Sienna Danvers."

Meadow Finch was working on a chart and looked up at the woman standing in front of the Nurse's station. "If you'll give me one minute Miss Danvers I'll get Doctor Grace Bucklew for you."

Scarlet nodded and took in some deep calming breaths. She watched as the Nurse got up and walked away. She frowned as she wondered why the woman just didn't page the Doctor but then she shrugged. She went back to taking in a deep breath and letting it out. She wasn't sure what she expected to find when it came to her sister but she knew that it probably wasn't going to be good at all.

She was so into concentrating on the deep breaths that she was taking that she didn't hear the Nurse come back or feel the tap on the shoulder and she only became aware when a woman's voice said "Miss Danvers I'm Doctor Grace Bucklew. You can either call me Grace or Doctor Bucklew I really don't mind which one you call me. I'm taking it that you're here to see Sienna?"

Scarlet nodded. "How is my sister? Were you able to stop the labor?"

Doctor Bucklew sighed and shook her head sadly. "Your sister Sienna is in critical condition. She came in with an overdose and we got her stabled but her heart started giving out on us. Did you know that she had a heart condition?"

Scarlet shook her head and sighed. "No I didn't know that Grace then again it doesn't surprise me that I didn't know. I haven't really talked to Sienna much in the last year and a half. We lost our older brother to a drug overdose and Sienna took it hard. Now were you able to stop the labor?"

"Unfortunately no we weren't able to stop the labor. Both the babies and your sister were in distress so we had to do an Emergency C-Section. Your sister had a boy and a girl. From what I could gather when your sister was first brought in she was only 33 weeks pregnant so the babies were both seven weeks premature. They are both in NICU which stands for Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. The little boy who came out first weighed in at 3 pounds and 5 ounces and the little girl weighed in at two pounds and eight ounces. They will be in the NICU for quite a while. They are in incubators and have a lot of wires going to them because their lungs aren't fully developed. We waited as long as we could before doing the C-Section and was able to give your sister a steroid to help with the babies lungs but since we still had to deliver them they are on oxygen." Doctor Bucklew said.

Scarlet's face went pale and she swayed on her feet. Hearing everything she just did on top of what she went through today was just too much as her world went black.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Doctor Bucklew watched in horror as Scarlet swayed on her feet before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell to the ground. "Get me a gurney! STAT!"

She quickly knelt down beside Scarlet and looked up when she heard a man's voice say "Is everything okay Grace?"

Grace smiled slightly at the man standing above her and said "Hi Opie. Everything will be okay as soon as I figure out what's wrong with Miss Danvers here."

Opie frowned and said "Is she related to the woman Jax and I brought in earlier?"

Grace nodded and said "Yes she is Sienna's sister."

Opie nodded. "What happened to her?"

Grace shook her head. "I don't know what happened to her Opie. I had just finished telling her about her nephew and niece and the next thing I know she's on the ground. Do you think you could pick her up for me so I can place her on the gurney that Meadow and Celeste just brought over?"

Opie nodded once more and bent down and picked up Scarlet as gently as he could and then placed her on the gurney. "There you go Doc. Do you need anything else?"

Grace smiled slightly at Opie and said "Actually could you tell Tig for me that I'll probably end up working late tonight? I need to check Scarlet over and then I want to look in on Sienna again. Plus I'm going to want to talk to Raine and see how the little boy and little girl are doing so I can hopefully give Scarlet here some good news."

Opie smiled. "I'll tell Tig that Grace. Now I have to go and find Jax so we can leave. Have you seen him by chance?"

Grace smirked. "Last time I saw him was when Tara and him were fighting and Tara accused Jax of fucking around on her with the woman you two brought in earlier."

Opie groaned and rubbed his hand across his face. "God that woman bitches way too much. It's not as if her and Jax are together any longer."

Grace laughed but her laughter cut off abruptly when she pushed the shirt sleeves up on Scarlet and she breathed out "My God."

Opie's eyebrow rose and said "What is it Grace?"

Grace sighed and looked at Opie and then back at Scarlet's arm. "Look at her arms Opie."

Opie looked down and when he saw the bruises on her arm he swore. "See what you can find out Doc. I'll go get Jax and we'll come back before we leave."

Grace nodded and said "Okay Op I'll see you here soon then."

She didn't even look up when Opie walked away. Her eyes were on Scarlet as she checked her over before looking at Celeste and Meadow. "Okay you two we need to get her into a room. I want an X-Ray of both arms and one of her side."

Celeste and Meadow both nodded and helped Grace push the gurney into an empty room and then left to do what they were told to do leaving Grace alone with Scarlet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

*****WARNING*** This chapter contains the word rape... ***WARNING*****

Grace had just finished taking X-Ray's of Scarlet's arms and side when Scarlet finally started coming around. She saw Scarlet's eyes blinking and she leaned down a little. "Scarlet I need for you to relax. You passed out on me so I just want to finish checking you over. How do you feel?"

Scarlet finally got her eyes opened and she focused on Grace. "I feel as if I was beaten up Doc which unfortunately I was. Since you're checking me out can I ask a favor?"

Grace nodded and said "What do you need Scarlet?"

Scarlet knew exactly what she needed and what she was going to do but it didn't mean that she wasn't afraid because she was. "I think it's about time I turn my boss in. Can you do a rape kit on me please?"

Grace's eyes turned cold and she nodded. "Yes I can honey. How long has your boss been raping and abusing you?"

Scarlet swallowed hard. "The last four months. He told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me and I know that he would. If you wipe my neck down you'll see the bruises from where he tried strangling me this morning."

Grace swore. "Okay I'm going to do the kit and then I want to ask you a question. I'll be right back with the rape kit honey."

Scarlet nodded and closed her eyes again. She couldn't believe that she was finally telling someone what has been going on. She couldn't believe how much lighter she felt since telling someone.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Grace kept her anger in check until she was out of the room she had put Scarlet in but she looked at Celeste and said "Get me a fucking rape kit! I want it NOW!"

Celeste's mouth dropped open in shock and Grace watched her walk off. When she heard footsteps behind her she turned around to see not only Jax and Opie but Tig and Koz as well. She made her way over to the Nurse's desk and logged onto the computer to see if the X-Ray results were back yet.

"What's wrong baby?" Tig asked. He could see the look in Grace's eyes and he knew that something was up and he wanted to know what it was.

Grace sighed and closed her eyes and then opened them back up. "I'm going to need you four to stick around for a bit."

Opie and Jax both raised an eyebrow and Jax said "Is the woman alright that we brought in?"

Grace shook her head. "It isn't about Sienna but it is about her sister."

At that Opie stood straight and tense. "What about her sister? What's going on Doc?"

Before she could answer Celeste came running back and said "Here is the rape kit you wanted Doctor Bucklew."

At that Jax's, Opie's, Tig's and Koz's mouths all dropped open in shock and Grace said before any of them could ask questions "You four stay here. I'll be back out in a few minutes."

She quickly made her way back into the room with Celeste following in behind her. She saw that Scarlet's eyes were closed and she sighed. She hated that she had to do this but she would do it not only because it was her job but because she wanted the bastard to pay that hurt the woman currently lying in the hospital bed.

"Do you want blood drawn as well Grace?" Celeste asked.

Grace nodded. "Yes draw blood. I want her tested for aids and I want a pregnancy test done one her as well as the standard blood test."

Celeste nodded and quickly walked out of the hospital room only to come back a few minutes later with the needle and vials. She quickly set to taking the blood.

Grace looked at Scarlet who had taken off her pants and underwear while she was out in the hall. "Scarlet are you ready for me to start?"

Scarlet opened her eyes and said "Yeah Doc I am. Go ahead and ask me your question while you do the kit so that I can be distracted please."

Grace smiled slightly and nodded. "After I do this kit I have four guys I'd like for you to talk to if you could. I promise you that they won't hurt you. I just think that it would be wise to let them know what happened to you in case your boss finds out you're here and tries to come after you. This way the club can protect you if you need it. Would you be up to talking with them do you think?"

Scarlet sighed but said "Is it the same men who found my sister?"

Grace nodded. "Yes it is. If you want I can be in here while you talk to them."

Scarlet thought for a minute and then nodded. "I'll talk to them. I'd rather feel safe then keep my privacy. It's no offense to you Doc but I really don't feel safe. All my boss has to do is go through my voicemail at the office and he'll figure out where I'm at. I just realized that I was in such a hurry that I didn't delete the voicemail."

Grace nodded but didn't say anything as she finished up doing the rape kit. Once she had everything she needed she looked at Scarlet. "Why don't you cover back up and I'll go out and get the guys. I'll find you something that you can wear because I think it's a good idea that we bag your close up for evidence if you choose to go the police route."

Scarlet nodded but didn't say anything. She watched as both Grace and Scarlet exited her hotel room and then the tears leaked out of her eyes before she could stop them. She covered back up and then closed her eyes once more for a few minutes of rest.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Grace and Celeste both stepped out of Scarlet's hospital room Grace turned towards Celeste and said "I want these taken down to the lab and tell them I need the results STAT."

She watched Celeste rush off and then turned back towards her old man, Jax, Opie and Koz but before she could say anything Tig said "What in the hell is going on baby?"

Grace took in a deep breath and let it out. "After I took X-Rays of both of Scarlet's arms and her side she started coming around. When she was finally awake she asked me to do a rape kit on her. It seems that for the past four months Scarlet has been getting beat and raped daily I would assume. She has three broken ribs and it looks as if she has a hairline fracture on her right arm according to the X-Ray."

Jax, Tig, Koz and Opie swore and Opie asked "Does she know who has been beating and raping her."

At that Grace looked at him and growled "Her fucking boss has been the one doing it! She's afraid that he'll figure out she's here. I kind of was hoping you four would talk to her and then maybe help her. She's going to need all the help she can get because not only does she have to deal with what she's going through she has to deal with her sister's stuff and her new nephew and niece."

As one all four guys nodded and Tig said "Will she talk to us?"

Grace smiled at her old man and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Yes she will baby."

Tig nodded as did the other three and they all took in deep breaths and then followed Grace back into Scarlet's hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter will probably be short as I want to show thoughts of a couple different people... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Grace entered Scarlet's hospital room she made her way over to the bed and stopped. As she looked down at the woman in the bed she couldn't keep the angry look off of her face. She couldn't understand how a man let alone her own boss could do what he did to her. As she took in the bruising on Scarlet's body she felt her heart go out to her.

She looked up at the guys and put her finger up to her lips letting them know to be quiet for a few minutes. She wanted to give Scarlet a few minutes to rest without talking right away. She knew that by the way Scarlet tensed up that she was aware that they were in her hospital room. She gently put her hand on Scarlet's arm and gave a small smile when the other woman relaxed some.

As her eyes took in everything about Scarlet her Doctor's mind took note of the lack of sleep Scarlet has been having. She could tell from the bags under Scarlet's eyes that she hasn't been sleeping. She also saw signs of weight loss. She knew that the next hour or two and the next coming days and weeks were going to be hard on Scarlet but she silently vowed that she would be there to help her as much as she could.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Scarlet had heard the door open but she forced herself to keep her eyes shut. She could tell from the footsteps she heard that it was Grace and some men coming into the room. When she felt Grace's hand gently on her arm she relaxed. She knew that Grace wouldn't let any harm come to her. She wasn't sure how she knew that she could trust Grace as completely as she did but she did trust her one hundred percent.

As she kept her eyes closed she couldn't help but wonder what the guys reaction to seeing her was. She wanted to find out yet at the same time she didn't want to find out. She was afraid of what she would see in their eyes. Even though she didn't know them she felt and she knew that she would be safe with them because after all she knew that Grace wouldn't let them near her if she didn't think that they were safe.

She was glad that she finally got up the nerve to tell someone about what was happening to her. She could only hope thought that in by telling Grace that she didn't bring her into the line of fire. She had no doubt that her boss would be looking for her soon and she could only hope that she covered her tracks enough to where he couldn't and wouldn't find her.

As she laid there she thought about her sister and her new niece and nephew. She hated that her sister had overdosed but in a way she was glad that it gave her a reason to leave. She silently vowed to herself that she would do anything and everything it took to make sure her sister and her niece and nephew came through this. She would make sure that no matter how much pain she was in physically that she would be there to help her sister, her niece and her nephew with whatever they needed.

She knew that she probably wasn't in any kind of shape right now to do that but she had too. She needed to let her new niece and nephew know that they had someone who loved them. She may have not met them yet but she already loved them. She wouldn't let them pay for what her sister had done. No matter how much she loved her sister at this moment she hated what her sister had done because it could mean that the babies wouldn't live and if the babies wouldn't live then there was nothing that could save Sienna from the hell she brought down on herself.

She took in a deep breath and then let it out. She blinked her eyes and then opened them up. She first saw Grace on the right side of her hospital bed and she gave her a slight smile before turning her head to look at the others who she knew were in her hospital room. She saw the guy that she had been in the elevator with her earlier and when she saw the concern in his eyes her heart fluttered as did her stomach.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as he walked into the hospital room Opie's eyes went straight to Scarlet. He saw the bruising on her arms and he knew that she had more bruises. His blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting this woman or any woman for that matter. He didn't understand why he was feeling so protective when he had just seen Scarlet for the first time just under an hour ago.

He could tell that she was awake but he didn't want to make her talk yet so his eyes just took in everything about her. He saw the bags under her eyes, the way her forehead creased like she was in pain and he could even tell that she hasn't been eating. He silently vowed that he would make sure that she started taking care of herself.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her. When he saw her blinking her eyes his own eyes grew concerned because he could tell that something was wrong. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked first at Grace and then around. When her eyes connected with his he couldn't stop himself from taking a slight step forwards as she laid on the hospital bed staring at him. He could see that there was something in her eyes but he couldn't name what it was.

A slight smile touched his lips as he continued to look at her and the smile grew wider when she gave him a tenative smile back. He could tell that she was scared but he could also tell that for some reason she felt safe in their presence. As he continued to stare at her he silently vowed that he wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. He would make sure that she knew that she was safe with him and the others. He would make sure that she knew that they would all make sure that nothing else happened to her."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as he stepped into the hospital room Tig's eyes landed on the girl in the hospital bed. He walked over to the far side of the room but close enough to where he could look at the girl in the bed. As he looked at her face his breath stilled in his chest because he recognized her. He swore silently in his head at that because as soon as he told everyone just who Scarlet was all hell was going to break loose in the club.

He wished now that he would have gotten to see Sienna because then he wouldn't have been surprised that Quinn's niece was in town. He knew that as soon as everyone figured out that Scarlet and Sienna were the niece's of the Nomad's president that any precautions that could be taken would be taken. He was just glad that it was him who saw Scarlet before Happy did because if Happy saw her like that he would have lost it. As it was he, himself was having a hard time keeping himself from losing it.

He watched on in silence as Scarlet looked at Opie and he smirked. He should have known that Scarlet would fall for Opie and he had no doubt that, that is exactly what was happening right in front of him. He also knew that Opie would make sure that Scarlet was safe and that nothing more happened to her just like he would.

He saw Scarlet's eyes flicker to him and he smiled when her eyes widened. He could hear everyone gasp in shock as Scarlet lifted her arms up and out towards him. He didn't bother looking at anyone as he walked towards Scarlet. When he got beside her hospital bed he gave her a tender smile and sat down gently on the bed and pulled Scarlet into his arms and rocked her gently back and forth. "It's alright now honey you're safe."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating! My muse ran away and wouldn't let me focus on this story and then when I could focus on this story real life happened! But finally you get a new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Koz, Opie and Jax all frowned as did Grace who spoke up and said "Baby you know Scarlet?"

Tig lifted his eyes from where they were glued to the girl in his arms to look at his Old lady. "Yeah I know Scarlet, baby. In fact if Koz would step over here he would know her too."

Koz frowned slightly at that but did as Tig said. He kept his eyes glued to the girl in Tig's arms as he slowly made his way over to them. He watched as Tig pulled back from the woman in his arms and he gasped as he saw her face. "Oh my God. Scar is that you Princess?"

At the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in a couple years Scarlet gasped and turned her head and her eyes lit with joy. "Koz!"

Koz chuckled warmly and then sat in the spot that Tig had vacated and pulled the woman into his arms and rubbed his hand up and down her back as he held her. "Princess what in the world happened? If you were being abused why didn't you call Tig, Hap or me?"

Scarlet sighed and looked down but before she could say anything Jax said "Would someone please tell us how you know Scarlet?"

Tig and Koz both turned their heads to look at Jax but it was Tig who said "We're going to end up having some visitors at SAMCRO."

Jax frowned at that and said "Who?"

This time it was Koz who said "Quin will be coming to town."

Jax's mouth dropped open and then he demanded "Why would the Nomad president be coming to Charming."

Tig rubbed a hand over his face. "Scarlet is Quin's niece Jax. She's my God daughter."

At Tig's statement Jax's and Opie's mouth dropped open in shock and Grace smiled as she said "So you're the Scarlet that he can't stop talking about. I've heard so much about you that I feel as if I know you already."

Scarlet smiled sheepishly. "I guess I am. I didn't know he talked about me."

Tig mock glared at Scarlet and said playfully "Why wouldn't I talk about you honey? You're the first woman who ever stood up to me."

Scarlet laughed and then winced as fire tore through her side. "Oh don't make me laugh. It hurts too much."

At her words the seriousness of the situation once hit Koz, Tig, Jax and Opie at once and Tig growled "Why didn't you call and tell me what your bastard of a fucking boss was doing to you honey? I would have killed him!"

Scarlet sighed and shut her eyes. "I thought I could get him to stop. Instead it just kept getting worse. He told me if I told anyone he would kill me and he knows the people to get it done. I was scared and now I'm even more scared because I know what he's capable of and if he finds me I'm dead."

At that Tig and Koz both looked at her and Koz said "Princess you're safe here. You know that Tig and I ain't going to let him near you. And you damn well know that Happy ain't gonna let the fucker within five miles of you."

At the mention of Happy's name Scarlet smiled and then frowned. "Do we have to tell Happy?"

Tig snorted. "Of course we have to tell Happy baby girl. Do you really think we could keep this from him if we tried?"

Scarlet sighed. "I was hoping that you could but yeah I guess now. I also guess that you won't be keeping this from Uncle Quin?"

Tig shook his head. "No baby girl he needs to know and you know that he's going to come here. Right now I don't want you worrying about Happy's or Quin's reactions. I want you to worry about getting better so we can get you out of here."

Opie who had stayed silent while taking everything in finally spoke up and said "Who is Happy to Scarlet?"

Tig and Koz laughed and Koz said "Happy is Scarlet's big brother. He may not be her blood brother but he looks upon Scarlet as his little sister and he'll kill anyone who dares to hurt her."

Opie nodded and then smirked slightly. "So this is going to be one hell of a family reunion then huh?"

At Opie's question Tig and Koz laughed again and Koz said "Yeah it is. Now I know why Sienna kind of looked familiar to me. She sure has changed a lot over the years though. She doesn't look like she used to at all. I thought I recognized her but I wasn't sure how I knew her."

At Sienna's name Scarlet looked at Grace and said "When will I be able to see my sister? When will I be able to see my niece and nephew?"

Grace sighed. "I want to keep an eye on you for another couple of hours and then as long as someone is with you I'll let you go and see your sister. As for your niece and nephew I'll have the pediatrician come and talk to you. If you have a place you can go to which you do because you can go home with Tig and me I will let you leave in a couple of hours. If you don't want to stay with us but at the clubhouse I will still let you leave as long as someone checks on you every couple of hours."

Scarlet sighed but nodded. "I guess it will be the clubhouse because once Hap finds out I'm in town he isn't going to let me out of his sight even if he knows I'll be perfectly safe with Tig around me."

Tig laughed and said "You got that right baby girl. You also know that once Clay knows you're in town he's going to have you on lock down once he finds out what happened to you."

Scarlet swore as she thought about that and Jax said "Clay knows Scarlet?"

Koz smirked. "Of course Clay knows Scarlet. His brother is Scarlet's father just as Quin's sister is Scarlet's mother."

At that piece of news once again Opie's, Jax's and even Grace's mouth dropped open in shock and Jax swore. "If you all agree I think we should hold off on telling them Scarlet is in town until Grace releases Scarlet. I don't think we need the hospital overran with SAMCRO right now. I think with the four of us here we can keep Scarlet safe."

Tig, Koz and Opie all nodded and Grace said "Scarlet I'm going to get you a pain shot and some anti nausea medication. Then you can rest in here for an hour and I'll take you to see your sister. I really think you should hold off on seeing your niece and nephew until tomorrow when you're more able to deal with things."

Scarlet sighed but said "Okay Doc if that's what you think."

Grace smiled and said gently "Don't you worry honey we'll take care of you, your sister and your niece and nephew. We won't let anything happen to any of them that we can stop."

Scarlet smiled slightly and then closed her eyes. She was feeling drained all of a sudden again. She heard everyone talking quietly to one another as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over what I wrote and smirks* Well that went semi according to plan! I only managed to surprise myself about three times with this chapter! LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews for the previous chapter... I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story but real life got in the way... It's actually still in the way since I have a broken thumb and can only see out of one eye but I wanted to try to get this story updated for you all... I can't promise that the chapter will be long but hey at least it is an update... Right? So hold on to your seats folks we're in for a bumpy ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The next four hours at the hospital was wearing on Scarlet. She spent an hour with her Sister but she still hasn't been to see her niece and nephew yet. She knew that she would be seeing them tomorrow but she also knew that she wouldn't be alone when she did. She couldn't believe how much her sister's looks has changed and she knew that it was partly due to the drugs. She could only hope and pray that her sister came out of this. She grimaced when pain shot through her side but she was thankful that Grace had wrote out some prescriptions for her for pain and one for an antibiotic. She looked down at her arm and sighed because it was now encased in a blue cast that when from her elbow to her hand since her arm was broken in three spots.

She knew that the guys were having a hard time keeping the fact that she was here a secret so she was relieved that they could finally tell Clay and Happy. She knew that Clay had called them several times already to come back to the club house but they always gave an excuse as to why they couldn't just yet. She sighed again because she knew that Happy and Clay were both going to go off the deep end once they found out what has happened to her. She also knew that they would call Quinn and let him know also and he would be down here the first chance he got.

She looked up when the door to her hospital room opened up and she felt her heart miss a beat. She sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly as Opie made his way over to her. She couldn't believe that he was affecting her like he was. However she also knew that she wasn't going to let him know. She didn't think she would be able to be that close to a guy again without seeing her boss's face. "Hey Op is everything set for me to leave?"

Opie looked at Scarlet and and he saw the worry and fear in her eyes and it made his breath catch in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her tight just to let her know that she wasn't in this alone anymore. However he knew that right now if he did that it would only make her remember the shit she's been through and he didn't want to do that. He knew that soon enough she was going to have to relive it all when she saw Clay and Happy. He also knew that Clay would call Quinn and she would have to relive it again once Quinn got here. "Yeah Tig has all your paperwork and your prescriptions. Koz has your car keys and purse. Is there anything you or us are forgetting?"

Scarlet thought for a minute and then gave a shake of her head. "No I think you all got it covered. However how am I getting to the club house since I'm still drugged up? I don't think it's wise for me to be driving."

Opie chuckled slightly as he opened up her hospital room door and let her pass him. "Don't worry Scarlet you'll get there. We're gonna leave your car here for now and someone will come back to pick it up later."

Scarlet opened her mouth to protest but Tig cut in with "Oh no you don't Princess. You're riding on the back of my bike. Koz, Happy or I will come back to get your cage personally but you are not driving it."

Scarlet sighed and then gave a nod. "Fine you win. But only because I'm still in some pain even with being drugged up."

Tig and Koz both chuckled and Koz said "Sweetheart he would have won anyways and you know it. Now lets get going because Clay called again five minutes ago and he's getting fed up with us telling him that we are taking care of something but we won't tell him what."

Scarlet groaned. "This is gonna be so much fun."

Grace who heard Scarlet as she came up to the group chuckled. "It'll be okay Scarlet. When I get off work tonight I'll stop over at TM to check on you. If you need me before that have Tig call me. If the pain medicines I have prescribed don't help you with controlling the pain call me right away and I'll call in another prescription. Now remember no bending or lifting."

Scarlet looked at Grace and then surprised both her and Grace by pulling Grace into a hug as she whispered "Thank you so much."

Grace smiled as she hugged Scarlet back and then pulled back to look in Scarlet's eyes. "No need to thank me you're family. Now remember what I said. Also if any of the guys give you a hard time tell them that they will have to deal with me."

At that Tig, Jax, Koz and Opie all laughed and Jax said "They won't want to deal with Grace. She's fierce when she's in protective mode and with you she's in protective mode."

Scarlet smiled slightly and hugged Grace once more before stepping back and looking at the guys. "Alright I'm ready to go now."

Tig walked over to Grace and pulled her in for a hug and then kissed her. "I love you baby and be careful. Call me if you need something."

Grace smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss Tig one more time before stepping back. "I will honey and you do the same if Scarlet needs anything. Now get our girl to the club house so that she can rest."

Tig nodded and then turned towards Scarlet and wrapped his arm around her waist gently and guided her to the elevator and then in it followed by Koz, Jax and Opie. Once they were on the ground floor he guided her out of the elevator and then out of the hospital and to his bike. He hopped on his bike and let Koz and Opie help Scarlet onto his bike and then waited for the others to mount their bikes before starting his and riding out. He had no doubt that once they got to the club house that all hell was gonna break loose.

* * *

A/N 2: Well there is chapter 5! *snorts* It kinda went as planned... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *snorts* Oh wow it's almost been 2 years since I've updated this story…. I'm so sorry for that! I moved and then moved again and in between moving I was in the hospital quite a bit… Good news is I have now found my notebooks with all my old stories so I can start updating them slowly… LOL…. So now I am back with an update for this story…. Hope you all enjoy it…. Oh and I will end up more than likely adding in a Happy/OC also… I just love Happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they got to TM, Tig parked but stayed on his bike until Koz and Opie both helped Scarlet get off the back of his bike. Once he felt her get off he swung his leg over his bike and stood in front of her. He kept his eyes on her even though he could feel Clay's eyes on him, Koz, Opie, Jax, and Scarlet. "Are you ready to do this?"

Scarlet shook her head and let out a humorless chuckle. "Never in a hundred years will I be ready to do this, Alex. However I know that I need to and from the looks of things I need to do this now before Clay or one of the others start yelling wondering what the hell is going on over here. I take it that Uncle Clay hasn't changed much since last time I have seen him? He keeps shooting looks over here and from what I can tell he is wondering who in the hell you brought here on your bike."

Tig shook his head and chuckled. "Yea Clay probably is wondering who I let ride on the back of my bike since the only woman I let ride with me is Grace. Well let's get this over and done with and then get you set up in a room so you can get some sleep. While you are sleeping I'll call Quinn and let him know that you are here. You do realize more than likely Hap is gonna put you in his room don't you?"

Scarlet nodded. "I know. After this I'll be lucky if Happy lets me go anywhere on my own. I'm going to have to look for a house and everything."

Tig shook his head again. "Don't worry about that right, Baby Girl. Right now I want you to worry about getting better. Grace and I will help you look for a place when you are feeling better. Also while you are sleeping I'll go out and get your scripts filled. For now I'll give you one of the pills that Grace sent you with me. And before you even try it don't think that I can't see that you are in pain. Now let's go and see Clay and Happy before they walk over here."

Scarlet nodded and then burrowed into Tig's side after he wrapped his arm around her waist. She kept her eyes on the ground as she let him lead her over to where Clay was standing with Happy and some others. She felt rather than saw Koz fall into step on her other side with Jax and Opie walking behind them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Tig kept his eyes locked on Clay's as he held onto Scarlet firmly while they walked to Clay, Bobby, Happy, Chibs, Lorca, Piney, and Juice. He could tell from the look in Clay's eyes that he didn't recognize Scarlet just yet but he wasn't surprised that he didn't since Scarlet looked different than she had six months ago. He stopped in front of Clay but kept his arm around Scarlet and gently rubbed her side letting her know without words that everything would be okay. "Clay."

Clay nodded. "Tig, want to tell me who the woman is?"

Tig sighed and ran his free hand down his face even as he gently nudged Scarlet with his hip. He shook his head when she kept her eyes on the ground instead of looking up. "Well I guess I should first tell you that the woman that Jax and Opie took to St. Thomas is none other than Sienna Danvers. Now I should tell you that Grace called Scarlet to let her know that Sienna was at the hospital and in labor. Sienna gave birth to twins and both are in NICU because they were born seven weeks early and Sienna overdosed and she went into early labor. Now imagine mine and Koz's surprise when Grace asked us to stay to talk to someone who had been beaten and raped and the person turned out to be none other than my God daughter Scarlet."

Clay's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger when his eyes fell on the bruises that were visible on Scarlet. He took a step forward and slowly lifted his hand and then gently placed his hand under Scarlet's chin and gently lifted it upwards. He couldn't contain a gasp as he got his first glimpse at her face. "My God."

Scarlet gave a tremulous smile. "Hey, Uncle Clay."

Clay shook his head and gently pulled Scarlet from Tig's arm and into his own. "What the fuck happened to you, Baby Girl? Who did this to you?"

Scarlet wrapped her arms around Clay and let her tears fall. She felt rather than saw Happy tense up beside Clay and let out a sob. She knew that she was safe now so she let all of her worry go and just breathed in one of her favorite Uncle's. "God I've missed you, Uncle Clay. My boss did this to me."

Happy tensed up even further and without saying a word he pulled Scarlet out of Clay's arms and into his own. He kissed her on the head and gently rubbed his hand up and down her back while she sobbed into his chest. Over her head he looked at his brothers and saw the same look on their faces that he knew was on their own. He kissed Scarlet on the head once more and then pulled back slightly to get a better look at her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw all of the bruises that littered her skin. "Why didn't you call me, Scarlet? You know damn well I would have killed the mother fucker! When you first started working there I told him if I ever found out he did something to you that you didn't like or wanted that he was a dead man. Why didn't you say something?"

Scarlet sighed and ran her left hand through her hair. "I picked up the phone to call you so many times but I just couldn't do it. Chad threatened to kill me if I told anyone and he knows people who will kill for him. When I got the phone call about Sienna I knew that it was time to go. He tried to strangle me today and I knew after that, that if I stuck around he was going to kill me anyways. I have to get a new cell because the one I have is company issued and it has a GPS chip in it."

Happy growled. "You are staying here at the clubhouse. I'm not going to let that son of a bitch do anything else to you. If he turns up here in Charming I can guarantee that he will not be leaving again. You are staying right where I can see you."

Scarlet nodded. "I figured you would say that and it's fine except when I have to go to the hospital. Sienna is in critical condition so I have to be there for my niece and nephew. I can't believe she is still doing drugs after we lost Nathan to them like we did. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't make it. When the babies get better I'll have to look for a house so they have a place to go home too."

Clay sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Baby Girl, for right now you don't have to worry about that. You know damn well Quinn and I will do whatever we can to help you. I think for now you should go and get some sleep because you look dead on your feet. Tomorrow we can sit down and talk everything out."

Scarlet nodded and leaned over and gave Clay a hug and kiss before she looked back at Happy. "I take it I am rooming with you?"

Happy nodded. "I'll take you back to my room and put you to bed. If you need anything come and find me. If I'm not here go to Tig or Koz. I'll make sure the others know to leave you be."

Lorca chuckled from where he was standing. "I don't think that will be a problem, Killer, since they all keep shooting you looks from where they are all standing around. I'm pretty damn sure that they've never seen you this way with a female before."

Scarlet laughed and then winced. "Damn it, Lor, don't make me laugh. I will see you all in the morning then. Tig, can I get my pain pills please? The shot Grace gave me is wearing off."

Tig nodded and then handed the pill bottle to Happy. "Make sure she gets both of those in her now. I'll take her scripts and get them filled so she can have another two pills in six hours. Grace is going to come by after she gets off work to check on Scarlet. She has some broken ribs among her injuries so she needs to be careful and no lifting anything."

Happy nodded and then looked at Clay. "You want to call Quinn or you want me to?"

Clay shook his head and pulled his cell phone out. "I'll call Quinn. Koz, I want you to have the Prospect take you to St. Thomas and pick up the car Scarlet drove here. Tig, you go and get her meds filled and pick up something to eat and drink for her. Happy, after you get her in bed come back and give all the information you have on this Chad to Juice. Bobby, Chibs, Lorca, and Piney kick everyone that isn't a Son out of the clubhouse. Jax and Opie make the call and get Portland down here as quick as they can. I want to know why in the fuck they didn't realize what was going on since they were supposed to be keeping an eye on Scarlet."

Everyone nodded and then went off to do what they were told leaving Clay to call Quinn.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy led Scarlet into the clubhouse and then back to his room. Once in his room he let go of her and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt before he turned back to her. Without saying a word he walked back over to her and carefully lifted the shirt she was wearing and pulled it off of her and undid her bra and took it off of her before he unbuttoned her jeans. He placed the shirt he had in his hands over her head and pulled it down before carefully lowering her to sit on the bed so he could pull her pants off of her after he pulled her shoes and socks off. He then rotated her so that she was sitting on the bed with her legs half on and half off of it before he pulled her back and laid her head down on the pillow. Once he got her covered up he went into the bathroom with a cup and got her some water before going back to her and taking out the two pain pills. He waited til she popped the pills into her mouth before he handed her the water so she could swallow them. Once he was satisfied he took the glass back and placed it on the bedside table. "If you need me yell, Baby Girl. I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

Scarlet nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Hap."

Happy shook his head and bent down and kissed Scarlet on the head before he grabbed the key to his dorm room and walked out. He waited until he was in the main part of the clubhouse before he let his anger take over and he punched the wall. "Mother fucker!"

Clay looked up at Happy's yell and held up the bottle of Jack he had in his hands. "Hap, come over here and have a drink. Quinn will be here in a couple hours."

Happy nodded and walked over and sat on the bar stool next to Clay. He took the bottle of Jack from Clay and took a long pull from it. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker, Clay."

Clay nodded. "Quinn and I will help. You know damn well that Quinn and I both love Scarlet like she is our own. How in the fuck did we not know Sienna was in Charming? Why in the fuck does Sienna always do stupid shit and leave it for Scarlet to pick up the pieces?"

Happy shook his head and rasped out "I don't know but if Sienna makes it through this she is going to clean her fucking act up or she's going to go away and leave Scarlet alone for good. I know there is not a chance in hell that Scar is gonna let Sienna take the babies even if she does pull through but this is the last fucking time that Scarlet is getting stuck cleaning up after Sienna. I will not have it anymore."

Clay nodded again. "Agreed. We'll do what we can to make sure that Scarlet knows she isn't alone through this. She's too old for how old she really is if that makes sense."

Happy sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Someone in Portland better have some good fuckin answers or they're gonna have my fist in their face."

"Agreed, brother. Now we should drink some more to calm ourselves down. You can give Juice any information you have on Chad during Church." Clay said after he sighed. He wasn't looking forward to Church at all. He sat in silence with Happy and passed the bottle of Jack back and forth between them as they waited on the others to finish doing their tasks before Church.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so I have to clear something up from the previous chapter... I have went back and fixed the mistake also LOL... It should have been Happy giving Juice everything he knew on Chad who is her boss... Nathan is actually the brother she lost who overdosed and died... So now that I have that cleared up I have to say sorry for not updating in a long while... My muse has been stuck on Harry Potter and my newer SoA stories... Good news is though I found the notebook this story was in so I can update it... LMFAO... I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Three hours later Juice had everything that Happy knew about Chad and was looking information up on the man while Clay, Tig, Happy, and Koz all sat around the main part of the clubhouse and took turns going back to check on Scarlet. There was no way in hell that they were going to let their girl get hurt anymore than she already had been. All four of them were talking about what they wanted to do to the bastard who had done this to their girl as they waited on Quinn to get there. They already had no doubt that once Portland got there that all hell was gonna break loose about the shit that went down with Scarlet when they were supposed to be keeping an eye on her.

Happy swallowed the drink of his beer that he had just taken and growled "I told that mother fucker when Scarlet started working for him that if he ever hurt her I would skin him alive. I didn't trust him but Scarlet wanted to be independent. She wanted to make her own way because she refused to be like her sister. She wanted to be able to make something of herself."

Clay shook his head. "Scarlet has always been the independent one. She always took care of the others and look where that has gotten her. She acts older than her age and she is always cleaning up after Sienna. I'm putting my foot down this time. This is the last time that she picks up after Sienna. I don't care what Sienna gets up to after this but she is no longer gonna drag Scarlet down with her."

Tig nodded. "If Sienna makes it we make sure she understands that from now on she has no contact with Scarlet or her kids. Tomorrow is going to be hell because Scarlet will be seeing the kids for the first time. I'm not sure how well she is gonna be able to handle it. She barely kept it together when she found out about the twins being in NICU. If Sienna wasn't already fighting for her fucking life I would make sure she understood what she is putting Scarlet through."

Koz sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "The only thing we can do is make sure Scarlet knows that she doesn't have to handle this on her this time. We make sure that she knows that we are gonna be here for her and that we will do whatever it is she needs us to do in order to lift some of the burden off of her shoulders. We take turns taking her to the hospital to see the kids and when the babies are let out we decide who moves in with her so that she isn't alone. She's been alone too long and it's time for her to come back to her family so that she can be loved."

Happy nodded. "We'll find her a big house with at least five bedrooms that way two of us can move in with her and she will still have a room for herself, the kids, and a room for an office or spare bedroom whichever she decides. It isn't like she doesn't have the cash to spend on a house if she chose to. As far as I know she hasn't touched any of the money her grandparents left her when they died."

Clay nodded but before he could say anything the door to the clubhouse was thrown open and Quinn walked in and as soon as he spotted them he called out "What in the fuck happened?"

Clay stood up and clapped a hand on Quinn's shoulder and said "Calm down, Brother. I know that you're pissed because so are we but we're not gonna do Scarlet any damn good if we lose our shit. Her boss Chad has been beating and raping her for the last four months or so. Tig's Old Lady treated her at the hospital today and will be by to see her when she gets off shift tonight. Sienna is in the hospital fighting for her life and she gave birth to twins seven weeks early. The twins are a boy and girl each and they are in the NICU because Sienna overdosed while she was pregnant."

Quinn swore and ran a hand down his face. "I told that stupid bitch to knock that shit off. I told her if I ever caught or heard of her doing that shit again I was gonna wash my hands of her. God damn it why does she always have to do stupid shit and screw Scarlet over?"

Happy shook his head. "I don't know, Quinn, but what I do know is that if Sienna makes it that this is the last time she is ever going to see Scarlet. I will not allow her to keep pulling Scarlet into her fucked up shit. Juice is looking up information on Chad and Portland is on the way here because Clay demanded their presence. We all want to know what the fuck they were doing when Scarlet was being abused and raped by her boss when they were all told to keep a close eye on her and on Chad because I didn't trust the fucker. Jax and Opie have both went back to the hospital to check on the babies and then they will be back. Lorca is helping Bobby make something that will hopefully tempt Scarlet to eat once she wakes up."

Quinn nodded and finally sat down in the last chair and sighed. "What exactly is wrong with Scarlet?"

Tig sighed. "She has an arm that is broken in three places and is in a cast. She has a couple of broken ribs. The bastard tried to strangle her today and she has bruises around her throat from it. She has bruises on her face and all over her body from where the bastard beat her today. Grace is going to keep a close eye on Scarlet to make sure that everything heals correctly."

Quinn swore and slammed a hand down onto the table. "The bastard is dead when we get our hands on him. Someone is gonna pay in the Portland charter for failing to due their fucking duty. I want heads to roll for what happened to Scarlet."

Clay nodded. "Heads will roll, Brother, and all five of us will make sure they do together. I'm damn sure the rest of SAMCRO are behind whatever we want to do. They know that Scarlet is family and they also know that nobody gets away with doing something like this to our family. Until we get our hands on Chad the only thing we can do is keep a very close eye on Scarlet and make sure that she has whatever help she needs. She's gonna need us now more than she ever has before."

Quinn nodded. "Agreed, Brother. Okay someone take me back to where I can see her and then I want to get a quick shower before we have Church."

Happy stood up and said "Follow me, Quinn. I have her in my room. Nobody including the hang arounds is stupid enough to go into my room without my permission. She'll be sleeping with me in my room until I say other wise."

Quinn stood back up and smirked. "People are gonna think she is your girl if your gonna do that, Hap."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "Let them think what they want to. Besides Scarlet is and always has been my girl but not in the way they all will be thinking."

Quinn chuckled and followed Happy back to his dorm room. When his eyes landed on Scarlet he sucked in a breath and then closed his eyes in pain. "Christ! She looks bad."

Happy nodded. "That she does but our girl is strong and she will make it through this. We will all make sure that she does. You can use my bathroom to shower if you want or you can take the room across the hall and shower in that bathroom."

Quinn nodded and after he walked over and kissed Scarlet on the head he left Happy's room and went to the one across the hall. "I'll take this one. I don't want to take the chance of waking her up. I'll be back out in about twenty minutes or so."

Happy nodded again. "I'll let Clay and the others know."

Quinn gave a wave of his hand and shut the door to the room he was gonna be staying in for however long it took. As he showered he let his mind wander to what he was gonna do to the man who dared to hurt his girl. He had no doubt that Clay, Tig, Koz, and Happy were all thinking the same thing as him. After he showered he quickly dried off and got dressed and then headed out of his room and to the main part of the clubhouse.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
